


Like a Sleeping Cow

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, i live for emotional mchanzo, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: The soulmate au where you see color when you meet your soulmate meets mchanzo written while I was feeling good for once <3 enjoy my emotional boysalso catch me on tumblr @0verwitch where this is also posted





	

You’d think the Overwatch crew lived generally uneventful love lives considering their line of work but you’d be wrong. For the majority anyways. Somehow everyone found their soulmates not through missions but through other people recruited to the program. It really was a coincidence. One by one, Jesse had watched the members of his family stare at a new agent in awe. The gunslinger was getting older and despite words from Ana and Lena, he had resigned himself to the fact that his world would always be shades of grey instead of the vibrant colors his companions were all seeing. 

 

When you’re born, everyone sees the world in black, white and shades of grey. It stays that way until you meet your soulmate and then the world explodes into color. Some people said it was remnants of old magic that kept the mysterious phenomenon alive and others assume it was because of all the chemicals they pumped into the earth. Either way, Jesse still found himself drinking with Genji and trying not to ruin the night with his depressing commentary. His silence did catch the cyborg’s attention and he put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

 

“You’re going to find your other half Jesse,” He sat down beside the older man. “Soon. I can feel it.”

 

“You’re just guessin,” Jesse snorted into his glass of whiskey, downing it easily before ordering another. “Just leave me be Genji.”

 

“No, you need to have some faith McCree,” Genji was becoming more forceful. “You are the most deserving on our team and I’m sure you’ll find your person next.”

 

Little did the two men know, Genji was right. They’d both been somewhat drunk and shrugged the night off as nothing more than idle talk, even if Genji hoped his drunk ass had been right. They day came for Genji’s older brother to arrive and become an official member of Overwatch. Even though everyone knew the story of what had happened between the two brothers, Genji had forgiven him and it was good enough for the rest of the team. He’d warned everyone the morning of that his brother could be cold at the best of times but that he really did mean well.

 

“Hanzo!” Genji got up and ran to hug the other Japanese man as he walked in. Sure enough, the elder Shimada looked wildly uncomfortable at first but managed to pat Genji’s back eventually. “Hey everyone, this is my big brother Hanzo.”

 

“Hello,” The quiet man said with a curt wave. 

 

One by one, everyone introduced themselves to Hanzo while Jesse sat back with his morning coffee and sulked. It was a good half hour before almost everyone else had left the dining room, leaving only Genji, Hanzo and Jesse. Sure enough the cyborg dragged his brother over to the table in the corner, forcing Jesse to interact with their newest teammate. Hanzo tried his best to be indifferent but something was pulling him to the man in the ridiculous western wear and he went willingly with Genji even if his younger brother was moving much faster than he was.

“Jesse,” Genji said in a stern voice. “You can’t keep doing this.”

 

“Alright,” The other man huffed, standing to his full height. “Name’s Jesse McCree, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Yes I-” Hanzo stopped talking abruptly when they shook hands.

 

Jesse stared wide eyed at the archer. Where there had been grey for the last three decades of his life, Jesse could see color blooming around him. Hanzo’s eyes stared back at him, a warm and inviting color. Neither man even knew how to describe what they were seeing but Jesse soon had something else to focus on. The elder Shimada’s eyes were welling up with tears and his knees were buckling but Jesse’s reflexes were fast enough to catch him before even Hanzo’s knees hit the ground. Genji was watching a few feet away and trying his damnedest not to laugh hysterically. Jesse would be the perfect complement to his brother and neither of them even knew it yet. Eventually he left them alone, going to tell the rest of Overwatch the news.

 

“It is you,” Hanzo was still staring at him, two calloused hands coming up to hold Jesse’s face.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you for too long darlin,” Jesse smiled genuinely for the first time in months.

 

“You are a ridiculous man,” Hanzo said, smiling back at him. “How is it that I love you already?”

 

“Heavens,” Jesse breathed. “I don’t know but I feel it too sweetheart.”

 

Their first kiss was a desperate one. Both men clung to the other tightly, not wanting to let go of what they’d been searching for their entire lives. Their second kiss was much more gentle and when they pulled apart, Jesse realised he’d been crying as Hanzo wiped away his tears. Jesse instead decided to bury his face in Hanzo’s neck, mostly out of embarrassment but it brought him more comfort than he ever could’ve believed as the smaller man wrapped his arms around the gunslinger’s back. 

 

“What is wrong Jesse?” Hanzo’s voice was quiet as he spoke.

 

“I just never thought I would get so lucky,” Jesse’s reply was just as quiet. “Thought I’d live and die with that boring grey.”

 

“I am the lucky one,” Hanzo chuckled and it rumbled in his chest. “To have such a handsome soulmate.”

 

“Have you seen yourself sugar?” Jesse finally stood back up to stare at the other man. “It’s a good thing I was sitting when you walked in or I would’ve fallen over like a sleeping cow from my knees buckling.”

  
“Good,” Hanzo laughed again. “I felt the same.”


End file.
